


osmanthus

by blue-plums (arabesque05)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabesque05/pseuds/blue-plums
Summary: oh, sakura had read all the usual sort of torrid romances a girl of thirteen might be expected to read—full of frothy declarations of love, moonlit beaches and windswept cliffs and roses blooming in the full splendor of summer.





	osmanthus

Oh, Sakura had read all the usual sort of torrid romances a girl of thirteen might be expected to read—full of frothy declarations of love, moonlit beaches and windswept cliffs and roses blooming in the full splendor of summer. Men were tall and broad-shouldered, and women were slender and ample-bosomed, and love-making was always earth shattering. Sakura and Ino had giggled together over such books, back when romance was still a thing that might happen to them. The days were full of possibility back then.

Some time after that—not very long—Sakura outgrew such childish notions. The heart only knew how to break and break and break. Love was a violent thing, and hurt. Sex could not be otherwise. At the hospital, Sakura watched as women tore themselves open, thighs slick with blood, to push out a mewling, wrinkle-faced infant, too frail to lift even its own head, let alone to guard against the world.

Some time after that—not very long—Sakura learned that the heart need not be a vase, to be poured full with someone else's love. It could be a wellspring, a reservoir in the bedrock of her soul. Love did not need an object, only a source; it still hurt, but that was preferable to forgetting. The heart might break and break and break, but that was preferable to not possessing one at all.

Some time after that—

"I used to dream, all the time," she said, leaning against the bathroom door, "about kissing you."

Sasuke caught her gaze through the mirror above the sink. He held it for several moments, and then leaned over the sink to spit out toothpaste foam. "Hmm," he said, reaching for a towel.

"I read these novels, you see," Sakura explained. "They said it was going to be like fireworks, or like lightening, or like nothing i knew at all."

"Is that a hint?" said Sasuke. He put the towel back on its rack.

"Well," said Sakura, smiling a little, shrugging a little, coquettish in a way that was more play than earnest — Sasuke allowed himself to be so teased, once in a while. Now, he obliged her, padding over across the bathroom tiles, to lean down and press his lips against hers. He was a little off target, catching the corner of her mouth. Sasuke's vision was not always good, these days — they didn't talk about it. Sakura smiled and the kiss turned warm, anyway. Sasuke always found his way, in the end.

Sasuke pulled back, regarded her for a while, and then leaned back down for a light peck that was more affectionate than heated. He went back to the sink, and rooted around in the cabinet behind the mirror, emerging with dental floss. "Well?" he asked.

"Mm," smiled Sakura. "Minty."

"Flattering," said Sasuke, but his voice was relaxed and one corner of his mouth curled up.

She went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face between his shoulder blades. "Flossing after kissing me," she muttered. "That's romantic."

"You'll appreciate it when i have all my teeth in sixty years."

There was no argument against that.

"How was your trip?" she asked instead, and released him to sit herself on the bathroom counter, facing him.

He told her: succinct, but not curt. Sasuke did not dwell on things which to him seemed satisfactorily concluded. Still, he did not begrudge her questions. Sakura was a curious person, and Sasuke observant. They spoke well.

Later that night in bed, with the window open, the early autumn wind wafting in the smell of sweet osmanthus, he rolled over and propped his chin against her bare shoulder. Sakura lifted her arms to settle them around him, one hand twining into the hair at the nape of his neck, the other reaching up to touch the light stubble along his jaw. They were quiet together for a little while. Sasuke said, meditatively, "Do you remember that bridge in wave country?"

"Our first team mission," said Sakura. "Of course."

"And you were crying over my body."

"And you told me I was heavy," agreed Sakura.

"I was angry with you," said Sasuke. "I thought you stole my other first kiss. —With a girl, I mean."

"What?"

He looked a little embarrassed: but it was dark in the bedroom, and the night was quiet, and Sakura was soft and warm. Perhaps it was all right. It might not hurt. He said, "I thought I had died and—you know. Waking up with a kiss."

Sakura stared at him. "Oh," she said. "You thought—"

"Yes, well," said Sasuke, huffily. He turned his face into her shoulder, boyishly bashful. Sakura let out a little hiccup of mirth. Sasuke set his teeth against her shoulder, and pressed gently. Then, distracted apparently, he shifted down, to settle himself between her legs, his mouth pressing hotly against her left breast.

"Mmm," murmured Sakura, settling into the pillows, as Sasuke took one nipple in his mouth. His hand came up, idly playing with the other breast, stroking it, flicking at the hardening nipple. It was not fireworks, exactly, or lightening: but some sweet warmth in the center of her, melting into a golden-lit pool. It was so easy, to spread her legs, to feel herself seeping wet, to stroke his hair and arch her back and let him nip lightly and soothe the hurt with strokes of his tongue.

Presently, it was not sufficient, his mouth against her breast. There was a greater want. She shifted a little restlessly and her hands, in his hair, pushed gently, downwards. He lifted his head.

"Sasuke-kun," she said.

He did not reply—but his legs were tangled up with hers, and his weight was on his elbows, and his fingers were splayed over her breasts, and his back was open against the door. It was as defenseless as Sasuke ever allowed himself. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I hate to rush you—" she said. He looked wryly amused.

She tried again, and smiled winningly: "I won't say anything about how you thought I was your prince charming—"

"Blackmail," he muttered. Nevertheless, he shifted further down the bed. "It comes to this. You marry a girl and what—"

Sakura could help the moan that escaped when he lowered his mouth to the wet heat of her center. He spent some time lapping at her clitoris, broadening his tongue to stroke it. When her breaths started to hitch with little aborted gasps, he moved further down. He licked first along her seam, and then, with little laps, worked his way in. It did not take much longer for Sakura’s thighs to tighten, her vaginal walls to quake: and then the golden pool of sweetness inside her seeped through all her limbs. Sometimes orgasm was a violent thing, but not tonight. Tonight was gentle and warm and pleasant and relaxing. Sakura felt loosened, limp against the pillows.

Sasuke made his way back up the bed. Sakura laughed to see his face, his chin stained, a little shine of wetness on the tip of his nose. She reached out to wipe at his mouth with her hand: it did not do much good. She laughed again.

Sasuke squinted at her appraisingly. Then he ducked his head, dragging his mouth along her cheek, spreading the wetness to her own face. Sakura gave a shriek, and flailed laughingly. He tightened his arms around her, and allowed his weight to sink, pressing her into the bed. Sasuke was thin, but tall, and Sakura forgot sometimes how much his muscles weighed.

"Oof," she said. She smiled, and told him: "Sasuke-kun. You're heavy."

"Oh, ha, ha," he said, setting his teeth against her shoulder again and pressing gently. She turned her head, and pressed a kiss to his temple, and stroked his hair off his forehead.

"I'm happy you're home," she said.

"Hmm," said Sasuke, like the purr of a well-contented cat. She felt him hard against her hip, hot and a little wet at the tip.

"Should we take care of you next?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm," said Sasuke again, in that same big-cat rumble. "In a moment," he added. He meant, let's stay like this a little longer.

"All right," said Sakura, and held him close. The moon rose in the night sky, and outside their window, the osmanthus were in bloom.


End file.
